Don't Take The Girl
by Jasper's Darlin' Kathy
Summary: O/S based on the song "Don't Take the Girl" by Tim McGraw. Seth Clearwater was only eight years old that fateful day he finally got to know Bella Swan. What started as a fishing trip turned into an epic love. 15 years after he met her, fate stepped in again and wanted to rip their love away. Will Seth's prayers be answered when he prays, God please, don't take the girl. A/H.


Author: JaspersDarlinKathy

Pairing: Seth/Bella

Rating: K

Summary: O/S based on the song "Don't Take the Girl" by Tim McGraw. Seth Clearwater was only eight years old that fateful day he finally got to know Bella Swan. What started as a fishing trip turned into an epic love. 15 years after he met her, fate stepped in again and wanted to rip their love away. Will Seth's prayers be answered when he prays, God please, don't take the girl. A/H.

Beta: None

Complete

**Disclaimer****: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Seth Clearwater lived next door to Bella Swan since the day they were born. Harry and Charlie were the best of friends and had hopes that their children would be friends as well. Billy Black's boy Jacob was a friend to Seth and he eventually became friends with Bella too.

Seth, however, just did not like Bella for some reason. He thought she was too shy and too nice. She was always smiling at him and it made him uncomfortable. She would walk to his house every afternoon and offer him a small smile and a wave before she would busy herself with a book.

For the first seven years of Seth's life, his dad would take him fishing along with Charlie, Billy, and Jacob. On occasion Harry would take Seth to fish with just the two of them. Bella would always stay at his house with his mom and sister Leah. The two girls would never be friends though because Leah was older and rough around the edges.

Seth's daddy was taking him fishing when he was eight years old. A little girl came through the front gate, holding a fishing pole. His dad looked down and smiled.

"We can't leave her behind. Son, I know you don't want her to go, but some day you'll change your mind," Harry said.

"Take Jacob Black, take Quil Ateara. Take my best friend Brady. Take anybody else that you want as long as she don't go. Take any boy in the world, but please, don't take the girl," Seth pleaded.

Seth found out that his dad was right. He did eventually change his mind about the girl. They spent the day together fishing and every day together after. Bella became Seth's best friend and they did everything together.

Brady, Jacob, Quil, and Embry hung around with them, but they would always leave after a few hours because they felt like they were intruding on the couple. When Bella turned 13 she began maturing and Seth took notice in how beautiful she was becoming. He always thought she was pretty for a girl, but something changed for him over the years.

The night Seth turned 16 Bella gave him a kiss under the stars as he walked her home from his party. That was the night his feelings for her turned from pure friendship into something epic. He fell in love with her slowly and he finally found the courage to ask her out one week after the kiss.

Their relationship was easy because they knew everything about each other. All their friends teased them about taking so long to make things official, but they were happy with the way things had gone. For Bella's 18th birthday, Seth had the perfect night planned. He was going to take her to dinner and then to see a movie she had wanted to watch.

He planned to ask her to marry him at the restaurant. He was nervous as he drove his car to her house, but as soon as he saw her every nerve in his body lit on fire with anticipation. He loved her with all his heart and he knew without a doubt that he would give his very life for her.

They drove to the restaurant holding hands and just enjoyed being together. When they arrived, Bella smiled because Seth chose her favorite place, Bella Italia. He opened her door and helped her out of the car. With his arm wrapped around her waist, they walked into the restaurant and were seated in a private corner.

The table had a single white candle on it, casting a fiery glow that danced across their skin. Seth kissed Bella's lips as she sat down. He knelt on one knee in front of her and slipped his hand into his pocket. He wanted to ask her before they ate because he needed her to say yes. He needed her to become his wife; he needed forever with her.

"It was ten years ago when you walked through our gate holding that fishing pole. I begged my dad to take anyone, so long as he didn't take you," Seth chuckled. "I'm so glad he didn't listen. You've become my best friend and I love you with everything that I am. Marry me?" He asked her with a smile on his face.

"Yes," she whispered.

He kissed her and slid the ring onto her finger. The few patrons that witnessed his proposal cheered and congratulated the couple. They soon ordered their food and ate, stealing kisses and sweet smiles when they thought nobody was looking. The waitress stood off to the side and smiled as she was able to clearly see the love those two held for each other.

They left the restaurant after they shared a piece of chocolate cake and whispered words of love. He held her tight and kissed her lips in front of the picture show. A stranger came and pulled a gun, grabbed Bella by the arm.

He said, "If you do what I tell you to, there won't be any harm."

Seth said, "Take my money. Take my wallet. Take my credit card. Here's a watch that my grandpa gave me. Here's the key to my car." He held his things in his hands, offering them to the stranger. "Mister give it a whirl, but please, don't take the girl," he pleaded.

The stranger grabbed Seth's things and shoved Bella away before he ran off in the opposite direction. Seth gathered her into his arms and held her close. They quickly walked to the diner that was across the street to call the police and their parents.

The cops came and a report was filed. Harry and Charlie rushed into the diner and they both breathed a sigh of relief when they saw that their children were unharmed. Bella was shaken, but she was also thrilled that the stranger never noticed her engagement ring because she was sure he would have taken that as well.

The stranger was found and so was Seth's car a few miles down the road. Seth was unable to get his watch, credit cards, money, and wallet back though. Charlie and Harry took the couple home and several weeks after the incident, wedding plans were made.

The wedding was simple and intimate. A gathering of close friends and family. Charlie presented his only child to Seth while Renee and Sue looked on with smiles on their faces and tears in their eyes. Harry loved his son and he knew that Bella was perfect for his boy.

The couple said their vows and shared their first kiss as husband and wife. Five years after they got married, they couldn't have been happier. Their love for each other grew stronger each day and the couple was expecting their first child.

Bella walked into the room where Seth was sitting with her hand resting on her stomach that was rounded with their child.

"It's time to go," she whispered.

He gathered his wife and rushed to the hospital. He held her hand and cringed with every scream she made. Bella was taken to the delivery room immediately and Seth was asked to stay in the waiting room.

The doctor came out and said, "The baby's fine, but you'll have to leave cause his momma's fading fast."

Seth's eyes filled with tears and the doctor caught him by his arm as he hit his knees on the floor and there he prayed.

"Take the very breath you gave me. Take the heart from my chest. I'll gladly take her place if you'll let me. Make this my last request," Seth cried. "Take me out of this world. God please, don't take the girl," he prayed.

The doctor apologized to Seth and told him he could have a few minutes alone with Bella before it was too late. They walked to her room in silence and Seth opened the door with tears streaming down his face. He couldn't lose her, he wouldn't survive it.

Seth reached her bed and he grabbed her hands in his. He kissed her lips, her forehead, and then he rested his head on her chest and listened to her heartbeat.

"God please, don't take the girl," he pleaded.

He stayed where he was for minutes or hours, he wasn't really sure. He lifted his head in time to see her eyes flutter open and a small smile graced her face when she saw her husband.

"He let me stay," she whispered.

"I love you," he told the girl.

"I love you," she told the boy.

Same ole boy, same sweet girl, ten years down the road. He held her tight and kissed her lips as they watched their son run around the yard with his grandparents. A love as epic as theirs all started when Seth's daddy was taking him fishing when he was eight years old.

A/N: I'm supposed to be working on the next chapter for The Animal Within and finishing chapter 10 for Diplopia, but this one shot wouldn't get out of my head. Hopefully now I can work on the other two stories since I got this written.


End file.
